


Muu'unmei, A Grouping I Had Barely Even Thought Until This Fic

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei is a lightweight and hates banquets. Muu has issues around consent. Chuu'un is almost too loyal.Yee, and dare I say, haw
Relationships: Chuu'un/Ren Koumei, Mu Alexius/Chuu'un, Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 8





	Muu'unmei, A Grouping I Had Barely Even Thought Until This Fic

**Author's Note:**

> good lord this wasnt going to be smut

Koumei sighed in relief, seeing his brother and cousin talking things out. It seemed that they had managed to come to an agreement of some kind during their talks. It had averted civil war, and that was all he asked for. Now they could focus on taking the countries unaffiliated with the Seven Seas Alliance before puppeting the smaller ones–

"Koumei, why such a serious face? Come, now. This is a banquet to celebrate your people being forever united under the Rens, right? You should be happy," Muu said, smiling broadly.

"Forgive me, I'm tired."

"Too many war meetings again? Kouen told me about your tendency to overexert yourself."

"Yes, that's right." It was. The last few had started bleeding into each other, ans after he had already been up all night, so his usual afternoon nap had been shortened. At least he had gotten a wink while being dressed for this...

"You should sleep, then. I'd be more than happy to take you to your bedroom," Muu said. The wording was oddly specific, and that look in his eyes couldn't be mistaken. Koumei realized that Muu and Myron had switched preferences. That meant that Muu was now seeking  _ his _ attention.

Koumei downed the sake poured for him, then drank the second one. Muu chuckled and whispered to Kouen as he did.

"Brother. Don't make a fool of yourself. You know how you get."

Koumei nodded. "May I be excused?"

"Go on."

"I'll escort you."

"I'll be fine with Chuu'un," Koumei said. He got up and leaned on his vessel. Muu got up anyway and helped to get him out of the room. When they crossed the border of the banquet hall and outside hall was about when the alcohol hit.

Koumei is a lightweight. Normally this doesn't mean too much, but when he's drunk, he starts getting horny, and with his inhibitions gone, he also flirts with any man nearby.

"Chuu'un~ Chuu'un, my most reliable friend~ Gimme your cock tonight. I wanna fill my mouth with it~"

Muu choked.

"Master, not so loud!" Chuu'un hissed, embarrassed.

"Hm? Whozzat... Oh, Muu. Oh, Muu~" Koumei swung off of Chuu'un and traced his hands down Muu's chest. "Here's someone new to play with. Why don't we all go to my room and  _ have some fun _ , hm? All three of us, all at once, mmm~"

"You've had too much to drink," Muu said, detaching Koumei from him.

"You were giving me bedroom eyes earlier, and now you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I'd rather with sober you. Come on, off to sleep."

Muu and Chuu'un got him caught between them again and frogmarched him to his room. Once he was inside, they put him in his bed. Koumei reached out to drag them in with him, but, with both of them easily able to overpower him, he lost that fight.

"Wait, don't go! Stay here with me for tonight. I'll be sober in the morning~"

Muu and Chuu'un looked at each other.

"I can't just betray him with an expectation like that," Chuu'un said.

"More for me," said Muu, climbing in. He pinned Koumei's arms to his chest and held him securely like that, purring Koumei to sleep. Chuu'un sighed and got in on the other side.

"Though you weren't joining," said Muu.

"I can't leave him alone with a stranger."

Koumei ended up being cuddled on both sides into the morning. When he awoke, he was still in last night's clothes, facing Muu, with the comforting familiarity of Chuu'un on his back. He furrowed his brow at the confusing scene. Everyone was clothed, and yet he had two men who were deeply attracted to him in his bed.

He reached for his water and one of the fruit on his bedside table to clear his head of the slight headache. Any time he drank, he could barely remember anything after. No, he could remember flirting with them both and getting shut down on both sides. So why were they here?

"Morning, Koumei," Muu said, sitting up next to him. Chuu'un rose soon after.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Nothing untoward," Chuu'un said.

"Except your raunchy flirting. I never knew you could be so dirty," Muu said. Koumei pinched the bridge of his nose and ate a couple slices of his clementine.

"And why are you both here now?"

"Because we figured you might want sex in the morning," Muu said, rubbing his back a bit. Koumei finished his orange and tossed the peel over his shoulder into the waste basket.

If Muu rubbed his back open-palmed, there might be an issue with saying no. Koumei sighed and shook his head.

"I don't believe I do," he said, as Muu took his hand away.

Muu motioned for Chuu'un to shift to an angle and sit with his legs open, then tilted Koumei's chin with one hand. "No?"

Koumei back up from his grasp and went into Chuu'un's lap. Chuu'un held him from behind and palmed his stomach.

"Master, there's nothing that you need to do today," he said.

"I'm aware," Koumei said, blushing a bit as his body heated up. Chuu'un worked off his robes.

"You should change out of these."

Muu was watching from the front. Before his robes fell away, Chuu'un paused. Koumei considered his options. He could tell them off, but the idea of having one cock in his mouth and another in his ass was severely tempting. It had been awhile since he had had the sex he liked... Now he had two partners. He wondered if Muu would be rough with him~

"Take them off," Koumei said. He lifted and assisted as he was laid almost bare before them, only his loincloth left. Chuu'un kept rubbing his stomach. Koumei moaned openly as they moved back to the headboard. Muu followed, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Muu~"

"Yes?" Muu asked, crawling over him, trapping him between the two of them.

"Be rough on me~"

He needed no further invitation, slamming his lips into Koumei's greedily, caressing and sucking as his hands roamed across his body. Koumei moaned and felt Muu's body before being held back by Chuu'un, who opened him more and licked the shell of his ear.

"Ohh~" Koumei sighed between them. Chuu'un knew his weak points, and Muu was ravaging his mouth, their tongues now dancing wildly. His cock hardened quickly from their ministrations.

"Koumei~" Muu breathed.

"Call me Mei~" Koumei said, panting.

" _ Mei _ ." It came out a growl. Muu looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Koumei moaned from the sight. He squeezed Chuu'un's hands and spread his legs more, giving Muu room to come up. Muu took it and kissed him deeply again, making them both moan from the force of it. He rubbed his clothed cock on Koumei's, enjoying the sensation and the sound of Koumei's voice as it rose an octave.

"Mei, can you see my cock? Can you see how much it yearns for you?"

Koumei looked down and saw how much of a bulge there was, a smile spreading across his face at the sight. Chuu'un smirked and licked up his neck, making Koumei gasp.

"That'll be inside you, abusing your sweet spot and stretching you out further than ever," he whispered hotly into Koumei's ear. Koumei keened and looked at Muu with want. Muu started undressing himself, letting his toga fall away from his body. He took the cloth off his cock, next, and let it spring free. Koumei's own cock beaded with precum.

"Getting turned on just from the sight of it?" Muu asked. Chuu'un rolled Koumei forward and pushed his face into it. Koumei wasted no time and started sucking on it as Chuu'un lubed his fingers and started spreading Koumei's ass.

"Fuck! No hesitation. What are you, Mei? A cockslut?" Muu asked. Koumei moaned.

"Yes~"

"You are?" Muu kept his cool, but looked surprised. He probably should have guessed from what Koumei said last night.

"I am~ I'm a cockslut," Koumei said, moaning. Chuu'un hit his prostate, making him moan loudly. His mouth opened and he slid more onto Muu's cock before backing up and lathing the tip with his tongue, sucking on the head. When Muu was moaning from his ministrations, he bobbed properly. Chuu'un had a second finger inside him.

"Mei, your mouth... It's so warm and wet~ And your tongue is so skilled~" Muu tangled his fingers in Koumei's hair as he reached the base of his cock, burying his nose in the thick, red curls. Muu realized belatedly that he hadn't bathed since just before the party yesterday, which meant it had been hours.

Koumei took a deep whiff of the musk and looked up at Muu with lust in his eyes.

"God, you're a cockslut in every way, huh? How is he with the ass?" Muu asked Chuu'un.

Chuu'un had three fingers inside Koumei's ass. "See for yourself." He pumped fast and hard against Koumei's prostate, making him scream from pleasure. His tongue slipped out and licked at Muu's balls before he backed off the cock and gasped for breath.

"You're so good, Mei. So experienced with sucking dick~" Muu patted and pet him, caressing Koumei's cheek. Koumei nuzzled his hand, panting and moaning as Chuu'un kept rubbing his insides sensually.

"Grab his hair and force him on your cock."

"Force him?" Muu wasn't sure about that one.

"Trust me, he loves it."

"I do~" Koumei looked up at him and opened his mouth wide, enveloping the head of his cock again. Chuu'un lined himself up on the other side.

"I'd like the chance for that hole after, Chuu'un," Muu said. 

"Be my guest."

Chuu'un pushed in, making Koumei's eyes roll up to Muu as Muu started using his mouth. They started slow and gentle to get used to each other's pace, then started going harder and faster. Koumei was rocked between them so much, it was all he could do to hold on. He remembered to flatten his tongue on Muu's cock and moaned as it abused his throat.

"That's a good boy. Keep sucking that cock," Chuu'un said, pulling on Koumei's hair. Koumei moaned.

Muu and Chuu'un made eye contact and came inside him. Muu pulled back as cum flooded Koumei's throat and mouth. Koumei drank it down and moaned as it spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"Sorry 'bout that. The taste is pretty bitter, huh?" Muu asked, wiping Koumei's mouth.

"I like the taste," Koumei said, smiling and swallowing. Chuu'un pulled out all at once, making some of his cum spill down Koumei's ass and thighs, eliciting a needy whine, then checked the bed for what Koumei released.

"You splattered all over the place, Master," Chuu'un said. He chuckled and rubbed Koumei's ass, then spanked him, making Koumei moan again.

"Do you want a turn spanking him?" Chuu'un asked.

"I might break him," Muu said.

"Go ahead~ We have healing talismans, I'll be fine," Koumei said. Chuu'un spanked him again before cleaning off his cock a bit. Muu winced, then took hold of Koumei's face.

"Do you want my cock in your ass?"

"Yes~"

"How badly do you want it?"

"Very badly~ I want it very badly~"

"Turn your ass toward me, then. I'll be fucking you, next."

Koumei turned obediently and presented his ass to Muu.

"You look like you're in heat, showing yourself like this." Muu rubbed his cock against Koumei's ass, then against his cock, getting them both hard as Chuu'un held Koumei up and masturbated right in front of his nose.

"No touching," Chuu'un said, gripping Koumei's hair. Koumei put his tongue out for it and got spanked.

Muu tutted. "If you want  _ this _ ," he poked the head of his half-hard cock at Koumei's hole, "then follow the rules~"

"I will~" Koumei put his tongue back and moaned at the smell of Chuu'un's dirty cock as Muu lubed up his. He teased at Koumei's hole again.

"Mei~ Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock inside my ass~ I want you to break me and make me your bitch!"

Muu bent to his ear and whispered, "Beg for it."

" _ Please _ ," Koumei whispered, his breath shuddery.

Muu plunged into him, sheathing his cock in one go. Koumei screamed in pleasure as Muu set a rough pace.

"MUUUUU!" Koumei rocked back and cried from the pleasure overwhelming him. His cock hardened.

"Mei, your ass is so hot and tight!" Muu's cock grew inside him, getting to its full length and making Koumei scream more.

"It's growing inside meeee!"

Chuu'un stuffed his cock into Koumei's mouth and used him there. Koumei sucked on it and moaned. Muu lampooned him from behind and spanked Koumei at random.

Just before they all came again, Muu signalled to Chuu'un to stop. He grabbed Koumei's cock to stop him from cumming.

"One more position, my little Mei. Come here." He pulled Koumei onto his lap and kissed him tenderly. Koumei kissed back, his mind hazy.

"Chuu'un, come on in," said Muu, spreading Koumei's ass wider. Chuu'un kissed him deeply and pushed his tongue inside as he lined himself up and pushed in. Koumei moaned and cried and panted for breath as he was stretched even more.

"That's it, Mei, that's it~" Muu kissed him next as Chuu'un played with his nipples. Then they started moving. Chuu'un thrust into him over and over, rubbing Muu, rubbing Koumei, rubbing himself.

"Hey, Chuu'un, you want to come up here and kiss him with me~?" Muu asked.

"Sure~" Chuu'un grinned and kept fucking, pinned Koumei's wrists down to the bed, then joined in Muu and Koumei's open tongueing.

Koumei was helpless between them, his tongue lolling as the other two assaulted it and lathed each other at the same time. He rutted on their cocks and moaned as both of them moved to get their tongues into his mouth, now moving opposite each other and making Koumei bounce wildly.

"Mei, let's–"

"–cum together!" All three of them came at once. Koumei's cock twitched and covered his and Chuu'un's stomachs. Chuu'un pumped into him through his orgasm as Muu stayed still and came buckets inside him, grunting and falling back. Koumei slumped forward onto him.

Both cocks came out and Chuu'un held him up to scoop Koumei out onto a towel as Muu hugged him.

"Mei, how do you feel?" Muu asked. There was no response. Chuu'un checked his pulse.

"He's fine, just out of it for a bit."

They got him totally cleaned up, then cuddled him on the bed after rubbing a cream on him and putting talismans over his spanked ass. When Koumei awoke, he kissed them both on the cheek.

"That was brilliant."

"Wasn't it? How did you like getting spitroasted?"

"And double stuffed?"

"I loved it. This was by far the best session I've ever experienced."

Muu kissed him and pulled Koumei to his chest. Chuu'un moved in on his back. Koumei smiled and fell asleep as the two of them were talking.

**Author's Note:**

> it was good though, right?


End file.
